Solid state light sources that emit broadband light are known. In some cases, such light sources are made by applying a layer of yellow-emitting phosphor onto a blue LED. As light from the blue LED passes through the phosphor layer, some of the blue light is absorbed, and a substantial portion of the absorbed energy is re-emitted by the phosphor as Stokes-shifted light at longer wavelengths in the visible spectrum, typically, yellow light. The phosphor thickness is small enough so that some of the blue LED light passes all the way through the phosphor layer, and combines with the yellow light from the phosphor to provide broadband output light having a white appearance.
Other LED-pumped phosphor light sources have also been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,653, a light source is discussed in which ultraviolet (UV) light from an LED is reflected by a long-pass reflector onto a phosphor layer. The phosphor layer emits visible (preferably white) light, which light is substantially transmitted by the long-pass reflector. The LED, phosphor layer, and long-pass filter are arranged in such a way that as UV light travels from the LED to the long-pass reflector it does not pass through the phosphor layer.